Valse avec la mort
by Arienlys
Summary: L'arrivée de trois shinigami sur son domaine apporte à Barragan son lot de surprises et de découvertes. L'un d'eux en particulier va l'attirer dans une danse un peu particulière.


**Valse avec la mort**

**Disclamer**: Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas!  
**Couple** : Aizen x Barragan

_**/!\ Attention Scène citronnée /!\**_

**Note**: Je pense que je ne vais pas vraiment me faire des amis avec cette fanfic mais… J'ai vraiment trouvé ça très drôle à écrire ^^  
La fic a été fortement inspirée d'images trouvées sur ces deux là (si).

J'ai réalisé après recherche que Barragan était plus petit qu'Aizen (1m66 contre 1m86 haha) ce qui m'ennuie fortement parce qu'à plusieurs reprises, la seconde espada parait nettement plus grande! J'ai donc ici décidé d'ignorer ces mesures. Barragan est plus grand qu'Aizen. Na.

Merci à Leikkona et Frasyl pour leur bêta lecture expresse!  
Je m'excuse si par malheur, des fautes ont été oubliées!

J'éditerai mon fichier pour répondre aux reviews anonymes. (si j'en ai)

* * *

« _Le temps passe et la mort vient_ »  
Proverbe français.

* * *

Las Noches. Palais qui venait récemment de revêtir une nouvelle forme. Endroit devenu étrange, qu'il arpentait maintenant et le redécouvrant, lui qui y avait pourtant habité depuis tellement de temps qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus quand.

Et puis, ils étaient arrivés.

Dès qu'ils s'étaient présentés devant lui, il avait été attiré. Ces fous qui étaient venu lui proposer plus de puissance encore, après lui avoir montré que la sienne était insignifiante. Passé le sentiment d'humiliation qui avait envahit son esprit, lui qui était persuadé qu'il n'avait nul égal en ce monde, il s'était mis à observer les changements qui s'étaient mis en place, curieux.

Et un peu moqueur.

Ces shinigami accordaient tellement d'importance à tout ce qui était matériel. Ils s'étaient empressés de lever des murs, mettre un toit, créer des couloirs et des pièces. Tout y était fait pour leur petit confort. Et à côté de ça, les meubles, les pièces, tout était démesurément grand. Lui arpentait lentement les lieux, prenant son temps pour enregistrer les moindres détails. Au moins ne s'ennuyait-il pas, ne s'ennuyait-il plus.  
Les shinigami avaient fait beaucoup d'allers-retours, espacés sur le temps. Ils construisaient leur "palais" petit à petit jusqu'à s'y installer définitivement et commencer à mettre en place le rituel permettant de créer les arrancar. Il ne doutait pas que, à aucun moment, ne leur était venu à l'esprit que les hollow ne fonctionnaient pas de la même manière. Mais ils étaient parvenus à se hisser tout en haut de la hiérarchie et, puisqu'ils dominaient, les autres subissaient sans broncher.

Est-ce que lui changea pour autant ses habitudes ?  
Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ?

La seule différence, c'est qu'il croisait de temps en temps le shinigami aux cheveux blanc qui lui adressait un sourire, ou celui à la peau noire qui l'ignorait. Réciproquement. Car, bien évidement, désormais, c'était lui qui se déplaçait pour aller d'un point à un autre, alors qu'avant il était installé et se contentait d'observer les autres bouger.

En ouvrant une porte au hasard, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu auparavant, il se retrouva face au dos d'Aizen qui était manifestement en train de se changer. Il lâcha un simple "_oh_" blasé et tourna les talons pour continuer son chemin, pas plus dérangé que cela. La voix impérieuse du maître des lieux l'arrêta et l'invita à le rejoindre.  
Alors il fit demi-tour, lentement, le cliquetis de ses chaines brisant le silence de la pièce. Ses pas, qui résonnaient dans les couloirs blancs, étaient inaudibles ici. Le sol était recouvert d'une matière atténuant les sons probablement. Cet homme là en particulier, tenait à son petit confort, visiblement. Et ce constat lui arracha un sourire.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, Shinigami ? demanda l'ancien roi de sa voix rauque, une fois qu'il s'était approché.

Aizen était torse nu devant lui et ne broncha pas à son approche. Une fois dans son dos, il remarqua que celui ci était face à un miroir avec lequel il l'observait. Le regard noisette rencontra le vide qui constituait les « yeux » du hollow. Le silence s'installa entre eux deux et Barragan prit quelques secondes pour observer leurs reflets. Sa haute silhouette entourait l'autre, blanche. Même la peau semblait trop claire, face au contraste avec sa propre tenue, noire, austère. Le shinigami détourna son regard de lui et se mit à observer son propre reflet.  
Ironiquement, même si Aizen était l'actuel roi, c'était lui qui portait encore la couronne. Un symbole qui pour beaucoup était désormais sans valeur. Mais à ses yeux ce n'était pas pareil. C'était une promesse : celle de reprendre sa place, et de montrer à ce petit fanfaron que ne pas détruire ses ennemis était une erreur.

- Est-ce que mon palais te plaît ? ronronna l'actuel souverain, sans bouger, coupant le flot de ses pensées.

Le shinigami profita du reflet, fit monter ses mains pour venir refermer ses doigts sur la fourrure noire qui entourait son corps. La matière, douce au toucher, le fit frissonner et il tira. Barragan ne broncha pas et laissa son torse rencontrer le dos d'Aizen. Il ne fut pas très long à sentir une partie de la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Cette chaleur, propre aux être _vivant, m_ême si cette notion était relative, puisqu'il était face à un shinigami _-_. Une différence supplémentaire entre eux deux. Comme son monde, il était en permanence glacé.  
Cependant, cela ne semblait pas gêner Sosuke qui enfouit d'avantage ses doigts dans la fourrure noire. Il recula comme pour mieux apprécier ce contact, après être passé sous la médaille qui pendait sur son torse. Ses yeux s'étaient à demi fermés et son sourire s'était agrandi. Il semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou, alors qu'il se laissait glisser suffisamment pour laisser son dos entrer en contact avec la cage thoracique du squelette. Barragan avait vraiment du mal à comprendre ce qui était drôle.

- Je préférais le mien, mais ça tu le sais, répondit-il néanmoins, pour donner le change.

L'ancien roi planta son arme au sol (Enchainé à celle-ci, il était obligé de se la trimballer partout) et releva ses mains. Les chaines présentent sur son corps tintèrent alors qu'il refermait ses doigts sur ceux d'Aizen. Celui-ci émis un léger rire. Une de ses mains avait eut le temps de monter jusqu'à la clavicule, juste à côté du cou, l'autre était sagement restée au niveau du torse, sur le bord du tissu. La prise de Barragan n'étant pas très puissante, il put sans soucis pivoter, quittant enfin le miroir du regard pour venir le poser directement sur son interlocuteur. Au passage, il frissonna une fois de plus lorsque le vêtement noir glissa sur sa peau nue.

- Je recréerai ta salle et ton trône, si cela peut te faire plaisir. Où le ciel sera ton toit.

Barragan ne répondit pas. Pas tout de suite. Il avait bien perçu toute l'ironie de cette phrase. L'écho de ses propres paroles. Aizen ne sembla pas s'en soucier, occupé actuellement à entremêler leurs doigts. L'ancien Roi lâcha une des mains, pour poser la sienne sur la hanche de l'homme. En réponse, celle désormais libre du souverain revint serrer le tissu au niveau du torse. Ils firent ainsi quelques pas hasardeux dans la pièce. L'un lançant le mouvement, et l'autre y répondant.

- Et pourquoi céderais-tu spécialement à mes « requêtes » ?

Ils durent s'arrêter, lorsque les chaines de l'ancien roi lui rappelèrent qu'il s'était trop éloigné de son arme. De nouveau face à face, ils se jaugèrent du regard. Barragan se défit de l'étreinte et passa ses doigts sous le menton d'Aizen pour relever son visage, désireux de percer un peu à jour l'énigme qui se tenait droit, devant lui. Mais dans les yeux noisette ne se reflétaient que le calme et la maîtrise de soi qu'il possédait tout le temps. Puis une étincelle de malice traversa son regard.

- Parce que… Toi et moi, sommes pareils.

Sur ces mots, Aizen posa ses deux mains sur le torse face à lui pour le repousser légèrement, avant de se détourner pour se diriger vers le miroir et terminer ce qu'il avait commencé. Barragan l'observa un instant avant de récupérer son bien et de rebrousser chemin, l'esprit plus envahit de question encore que lorsqu'il avait mis les pieds dans cette pièce. Il préféra ne pas revenir sur cette scène pour le moins étrange qui venait de se dérouler.  
Néanmoins, sa « demande » muette lui fut accordée. Il retrouva sa salle à ciel ouvert, avec son trône tout au fond et ses colonnes. Sa découverte du palais terminé, c'était avec une certaine joie qu'il retrouva le plaisir de s'assoir, sur son trône. Aizen venait lui rendre régulièrement visite. Quelques minutes, pendant lesquels ils avaient une discussion plus ou moins étrange. Elle commençait toujours de la même manière. Une simple question.

_Alors, bien installé_ ?

Le shinigami venait parfois avec la boisson qu'il adorait et nommé « thé » et qu'il sirotait tranquillement à ses côtés. Il lui en proposait bien évidement à chaque fois avant de se rétracter avec un sourire. Il lui rappelait gentiment que dans sa forme actuelle, boire et manger était inutile, un plaisir inaccessible. Et puis la conversation commençait. Barragan n'avait pas été très long à comprendre qu'Aizen aimait simplement s'entendre parler. Alors il le laisser déblatérer son discours, se contentait de répondre brièvement lorsque l'actuel souverain lui demandait son avis, dont il se moquait en réalité.

Et puis, il avait commencé à se lasser de cet échange presque unique, et s'était désintéresser totalement de son nouveau « chef ». Le souci, c'est que s'il y avait bel et bien une chose que Sosuke détestait plus que tout, c'était d'être ignoré. Quand il s'en était aperçu, la pression spirituelle ne fut pas longue à s'abattre sur ses épaules, comme un avertissement.  
Il ne broncha pas. Du moins pas en apparence. Sa position assise et sa constitution lui permirent de camoufler la douleur et la surprise de cet assaut qui cessa aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé. Quelque peu sonné, il ne reprit ses esprits qu'en sentant quelque chose de parfumé et de chaud couler sur son visage.

- Regarde ce que tu m'obliges à faire, râla Aizen, désormais face à lui.

Barragan lâcha un « _tch_ » agacé, auquel répondit Sosuke par un léger sourire. Le shinigami soupira et le bras qu'il avait levé retomba doucement. La tasse qu'il tenait et qu'il venait de renverser sur l'ancien roi tomba et éclata dans un bruit sourd sur le dallage de la pièce. Le hollow frémit de colère devant cette arrogance qu'Aizen ne cherchait même pas à dissimuler. Pourtant, avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de bouger, celui-ci se pencha, posa sa main sur la sienne et posa son genou entre ses propres jambes de façon à pouvoir rapprocher dangereusement leur visage.

- Tu n'es qu'un gamin insolant…  
- Je suis désolé, sourit le shinigami, n'en pensant pas un traitre mot. Comment puis je m'excuser ?

Pas vraiment dupe, Barragan éclata de rire. Cela eut au moins le mérite de faire perdre à Aizen de sa superbe, l'espace d'un instant. Visiblement il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. C'était peut être là sa chance : il releva sa main libre, la refermant sur le col du haori blanc qu'il tira. Le shinigami fut ainsi forcé de se rapprocher d'avantage de lui, et l'ancien roi le sentit ajuster sa position en catastrophe pour garder un semblant d'équilibre.

- La seule chose que je pourrais souhaiter, tu ne peux pas me l'offrir.  
- Oh je vois, sourit Aizen, après un silence. Laisse-moi quand même essayer.

Sosuke retrouva son sourire, et il se pencha. Barragan eut un sursaut lorsque la langue vint glisser sur le côté de son visage, récupérant le précieux liquide. Par reflexe, il lâcha le vêtement pour poser sa main sur le torse. Le contact sur son visage était chaud et humide, la barrière de tissu blanc bien trop mince pour l'empêcher de sentir la chaleur corporelle et les pulsations du cœur.  
Une sensation inhabituelle mais… pas du tout déplaisante. Sentiment étrange et qu'il avait oublié depuis longtemps. Chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir vivre à nouveau. Son corps n'était pourtant composé que d'os, mais il sentait sans difficulté les frissons le traverser, l'envie de posséder cette chaleur.

Aizen l'avait parfaitement compris et le narguait à présent avec ça. Qu'à cela ne tienne.

Doucement, les doigts osseux passèrent sous les vêtements blancs pour glisser contre le ventre et les abdominaux. Il sentit les muscles se contracter sous le contact glacé de sa main, et la sensation sur son visage disparu. Puisque le shinigami ne semblait pas vouloir l'arrêter, il laissa sa main continuer son exploration et remonter, ouvrant la tenue blanche au passage. Au fur et à mesure de son ascension il sentait cette chaleur si attirante augmenter en intensité, et la peau exposée au froid frissonner de plus belle.  
Sosuke avait été réduit au silence, et son visage ne lui était pas visible. Il n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour deviner qu'il se mordait les lèvres pour empêcher certains bruits caractéristiques de résonner. Il n'était pas stupide, il savait ce que signifiaient les tremblements du corps, les mouvements plus rapide de la poitrine. La voix n'était qu'une confirmation dont il n'avait pas besoin.

Alors il faisait comme si de rien n'était, et laissait simplement ses doigts se gorger de cette sensation enivrante et se réchauffer, avant de se transmettre au reste de son corps. Pour preuve, le corps du shinigami cessa de réagir brusquement, et de fuir son touché. Arrivé sur le torse, ses doigts effleurèrent une proéminence sur laquelle il s'attarda, curieux.  
Aizen eut un hoquet de surprise et il se redressa brusquement. L'échange brisé il ramena ses mains pour refermer son haori, le souffle court. Ses deux mains libres, Barragan eut le temps de les poser sur les hanches du shinigami avant que le tissu ne lui cache la peau blanche. Ses doigts serrèrent, lui assurant de laisser une marque qui durerait quelques jours.

- Cela suffit. Je crois que je me suis fait suffisamment pardonner.

Le shinigami se libéra de l'étreinte et l'ancien roi ne chercha pas à le retenir. Il le regarda remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue et le saluer avant de s'éclipser, et un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Reprendre l'avantage sur lui n'allait peut-être pas être une chose si compliquer que ça en fin de compte. Aujourd'hui, c'était bel et bien lui qui avait eu l'avantage.  
Cependant, il semblait bien que le nouveau seigneur était quelqu'un de… joueur. Il aurait cru que cette simple scène l'empêcherait de venir se coller à lui de trop près. Mais Aizen semblait être un de ces papillons désireux de se brûler les ailes. Moins de vingt-quatre heures, et il était revenu s'installer sur ses genoux pour reprendre leur petite danse.

Et bien sûr, en bon joueur, il lui accordait sa revanche. Et cela durait toujours plus longtemps. Allait toujours plus loin. Mue par cette attirance malsaine pour l'autre, ce désir de faire sienne cette chaleur, pour un temps plus important. Les limites furent très vite franchies, les sécurités et la prudence oubliée. Mais ils se prouvaient simplement qu'ils existaient.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvaient désormais, avec le shinigami allongé de tout son long sur ses cuisses, la tête et les bras reposant sur un des accoudoirs de son trône, et sa tenue grande ouverte pour lui. Il se plaisait à se dire que le corps d'Aizen était pour lui comme un instrument de musique. Selon les endroits où il plaçait ses mains, et les actions qu'il y faisait, les réactions obtenues n'étaient pas les mêmes. Parfois il ne récoltait qu'un frissonnement et d'autres fois il lui soutirait un geignement, un hoquet, un soupir. Au mieux parvenait-il à arracher un gémissement ou un râle. Et c'était une mélodie qu'il aimait beaucoup, d'autant que l'instrument était du genre docile.  
Peut être même un peu trop. Aizen ne répondait que très rarement à ses attentions. Au début il laissait ses doigts s'infiltrer sous la fourrure noire pour venir caresser les os qui constituaient son corps. Ou alors il venait passer sa langue contre sa mâchoire, ses dents et ses joues, même s'il s'était fait un point d'honneur à ne jamais lui répondre de ce côté-là. Peut être le nouveau souverain avait-il fini par se lasser de cette immobilisme de sa part. Aussi se contentait-il de lui offrir son corps pendant un temps, et de l'arrêter lorsqu'il estimait que c'était assez.

Et même si le shinigami était toujours celui qui cédait en premier, Barragan avait la très nette impression que ses « victoires » n'en étaient pas.

Aussi, lorsqu'Aizen se présenta à lui cette fois là, Il se fit la promesse que c'était là, la dernière fois. Sosuke haussa un sourcil devant l'attitude inhabituelle alors qu'il franchissait les derniers mètres le séparant de Barragan. Les pans du haori furent écartés, le haut de la tenue ouverte pour révéler le torse du shinigami sur lequel il posa immédiatement une de ses mains. Il eut droit à un léger sourire, et le nouveau roi vint s'assoir sur ses cuisses. Au passage, sa main remonta vers sa chevelure qu'il tira et défit totalement, laissant les boucles brunes retomber, désordonnées, sur son visage.  
Avec une lenteur désespérante, ses jambes passèrent par-dessus un des accoudoirs, puis il se laissa partir en arrière, jusqu'à ce que sa nuque repose sur le deuxième. Alors, l'ancien roi observa le corps s'arquer plusieurs fois, le temps de trouver une position confortable, avant de s'immobiliser, prêt à jouer pour lui. Pour assurer sa position et l'immobiliser, Barragan posait toujours un de ses propres bras sur la taille.

La main libre commença comme à son habitude sur le ventre, y traçant des arabesques sans signification particulière. La peau sous ses doigts était plus chaude que les premières fois, mais elle réagissait aussi moins fortement. Un des inconvénients du temps, qui rendait les choses fades à un moment où un autre. Pourtant, et à sa grande honte, il devait bien reconnaître qu'il ne pourrait désormais se passer que très difficilement de ces rencontres.

Soudain agacé, sa main se referma brutalement sur les côtes, ce qui lui valut une réaction tout aussi vive de la part des muscles et un gémissement plaintif. Le regard d'Aizen se fit bien accusateur, d'autant que cette action lui vaudrait une marque supplémentaire. Il ne bougea pas pour autant, ne chercha pas à s'échapper de l'étreinte. S'il avait pu, Barragan en aurait certainement sourit. Pourquoi arrêterait-il, dans ce cas là ?  
Doucement il soupira, alors que la chaleur humaine commençait à se transmettre à ses mains et à remonter le long de son bras. Bien sûr il aurait pu simplement poser ses mains et _attendre_. Ça n'aurait pas été aussi amusant s'il s'était contenté de ça. Et puis, il aurait du attendre plus longtemps, puisque la chaleur dégagée aurait été moindre. Aujourd'hui, il voulait savoir à quelle température il pouvait aller exactement.

Ses doigts se mirent à frôler les endroits qu'il savait plus sensible que d'autre. Ils glissèrent sur les hanches, les côtes, remontèrent sur le torse en redessinant la courbe des muscles et redescendirent en ligne droite sur le ventre. Arrivé au barrage de son propre bras, il tourna légèrement la tête pour observer les lèvres entrouvertes d'Aizen, et le torse qui se soulevait plus rapidement qu'au début. Il pouvait distinguer, à travers les mèches brunes, le regard mi clos posé sur lui et déjà voilé par la luxure.

Barragan releva ses bras, ce qui lui valut un regard interrogateur. Sans y faire attention, il referma ses doigts sur le tissu qu'il tira, contraignant le shinigami à se relever. Les jambes de celui-ci basculèrent pour lui éviter une position trop contraignante, et il se mit à rire lorsqu'il se retrouva collé au torse du hollow. Aizen releva ses mains, enlevant la décoration qui se trouvait autour du cou et qu'il laissa retomber sur le sol sans plus de cérémonie.  
Loin de s'en offusquer, l'ancien roi passa un bras en travers des épaules pour bloquer le haut du corps. Bientôt, il sentit le souffle chaud sur le bas de son visage et la chaleur contre son torse. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Ce n'était jamais assez. Et alors qu'il fermait et rouvrait son poing plusieurs fois, ses doigts de nouveau glacés, il désira en avoir plus.

Sa main glissa vers une zone encore inexplorée jusqu'à maintenant. Sans hésitation, elle se glissa sous la ceinture de tissu rouge jusqu'à atteindre le sexe sur lequel elle se referma. Il sentit immédiatement le corps réagir, et la verge durcir. Sous la surprise et la sensation de froid, Aizen eut un cri de surprise et chercha instinctivement à s'éloigner, sans pouvoir y parvenir. Il geignit plusieurs fois, et bougea son bassin et ses jambes de façon à essayer de s'habituer à cette sensation glacée. Mais Barragan obtint ce qu'il désirait : il sentait déjà la chaleur devenir plus importante, et son corps se dépêcha de l'absorber.  
Satisfait, il baissa la tête vers son captif que ce simple geste avait rendu haletant. Il avait cru comprendre que le corps humain devenait de plus en plus chaud lorsqu'il était excité. C'était quelque chose qui l'arrangeait bien, mais qui était aussi de l'ordre de l'intime. Le shinigami par son attitude, lui disait indirectement qu'il pouvait faire ce que bon lui semblait. Etait-il vraiment capable de le laisser aller aussi loin… ?

Comme pour le provoquer, Aizen releva la tête et laissa sa langue glisser le long de sa mâchoire avec un sourire un peu trop confiant. La main du hollow se resserra un peu plus en réponse et il commença un lent mouvement de va et vient. Bientôt, le shinigami se mit à gémir doucement. Sa main se referma sur le bord de sa tenue alors qu'il ouvrait inconsciemment les cuisses pour lui permettre une plus large manœuvre. Il n'accéléra pas pour autant, prenant au contraire un malin plaisir à faire durer le moment, à faire progressivement monter cette chaleur dévorante. Et lorsqu'il sentait les muscles commencer à se crisper, signe d'une proche délivrance, il arrêtait ses mouvements et serrait pour l'en empêcher.

Lui n'en avait pas eu assez, pas encore.

Qu'importe les râles et les plaintes qu'il reçut lorsqu'il s'y amusa. Qu'importe qu'Aizen ait tenté de se soulager seul, il n'avait qu'à le serrer plus fortement, plus douloureusement contre lui, et se saisir de son poignet pour l'en empêcher. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était cette sensation de bien-être, autre chose que cette froideur, seule composante du Hueco Mundo. Celle-ci même qui vous rappelait que, même si vous étiez un roi entouré par des milliers de vos semblables, vous demeuriez solitaire.  
Cependant il arriva bien un moment où cette chaleur cessa d'augmenter. Parce que du plaisir, Sosuke n'en prenait plus. Son corps entier était devenu douloureux et réclamait une délivrance qui ne venait pas. Et lorsque le hollow se rendit compte que non seulement la température ne grimpait plus, mais qu'elle avait même tendance à diminuer, il se décida enfin à accéder à la demande muette. Sa main accéléra ses mouvements, et le shinigami ne tarda pas à se crisper avant d'atteindre l'orgasme dans un cri qu'il étouffa du mieux qu'il put.

Il écouta, silencieux, la respiration hachée du shinigami. Sa main quitta son emplacement, et il la releva pour observer la semence qui maculait ses doigts. Aizen se redressa, et il crut que leur petit jeu était terminé pour aujourd'hui, regrettant déjà la chaleur qui allait s'éloigner de lui. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, Sosuke se contenta de changer à nouveau de position et de placer ses jambes de chaque côté des siennes. Le regard noisette dévia jusqu'à sa main et l'éternel sourire provocateur ne tarda pas à réapparaitre.

La main du shinigami se referma sur son poignet et avec une lenteur toute calculée, un sourire entendu, la ramena au niveau de son visage. Barragan eut un léger sursaut, comme piqué, alors que ses doigts pénétraient la cavité buccale, se gorgeant d'une chaleur encore plus importante.

C'est fasciné qu'il l'observa nettoyer un à un ses doigts puis sa main. Ce fut lorsqu'il s'attaqua à sa paume qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait bloqué sa respiration. Et alors qu'il se faisait la réflexion qu'il ne pouvait en rester là, l'idée lui traversa l'esprit. Sa main libre se posa sur la hanche, et ne tarda pas à glisser vers les reins. Il observa la surprise se peindre sur les traits d'Aizen et sa bouche s'ouvrir sur un cri muet. Son corps s'arqua violement contre celui du hollow qui passa son bras désormais libre autour de la taille.  
Il poussa ses doigts plus profondément encore et ignora les contractions musculaires du corps pour rejeter cet étranger. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était cet embrasement immédiat, cette chaleur encore plus forte qui lui était accessible, que le shinigami lui offrait. Un deuxième puis un troisième doigt rejoignirent ainsi le premier, encouragé par les gémissements de plaisir qui avaient succédé aux bruits d'inconfort.

Barragan commença ainsi à se mouvoir, ne sachant au juste ce qu'il cherchait. Il sentait simplement la température augmenter plus encore suite à ses mouvements, aussi prit-il son temps. Complètement collé à lui, Aizen bougeait parfois des hanches en même temps que lui, désireux de l'emmener à un point précis. Mais le hollow jouait autant que lui et, ayant compris ses intentions, effleuré parfois cet endroit, il s'amusait de le voir serrer les dents et frissonner violemment contre lui.  
Enfin, lorsqu'il se décida à frapper la prostate, les deux furent engloutis par leur attente respective. Le shinigami passa ses bras autour des épaules, son corps collé à celui de son amant improbable, incapable désormais d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Il ne s'entendait pas crier, pas plus qu'il n'était entendu. Il déployait simplement toute la chaleur dont il était capable et nourrissait ainsi la soif insatiable de Barragan. Celui-ci s'assura que l'instant dure le plus longtemps possible, avant qu'Aizen ne se raidisse de nouveau et ne jouisse pour la seconde fois dans un long râle de satiété.

S'il avait pu, le hollow aurait fermé les yeux, afin de profiter de la chaleur qui décroissait en même temps que son partenaire reprenait son souffle et ses esprits. Les jambes tremblantes, Sosuke se redressa, ce qui obligea l'ancien roi à retirer sa main pour éviter de le blesser. Les pieds au sol, il resta un instant immobile, les mains sur les accoudoirs du trône avant de les relever pour refermer sa tenue. Un regard entendu entre eux, et Aizen tourna les talons. Sa silhouette disparue très vite et, de nouveau seul, Barragan s'autorisa un soupir.

~[...]~

La porte de la salle refermée, Sosuke posa son dos sur celle-ci et remit de l'ordre dans sa chevelure qu'il tira de nouveau en arrière. Il s'accorda un instant pour se reprendre tout à fait, avant de fermer totalement son haori et de reprendre sa marche vers ses appartements. Tout cela était bien beau, mais il allait devoir se changer en vitesse. Ses vêtements rendus collant par le sperme ne lui offraient pas vraiment une sensation plaisante.

- Mah, taïcho, encore à taquiner votre prédécesseur ?

Aizen se tourna vers Gin qui, le sourire aux lèvres, s'avançait lentement vers lui. Une fois à sa hauteur, il reprit sa marche, suivit de son bras droit.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise…  
- Comptez-vous continuer longtemps comme ça ?

Curieux, Sosuke tourna son regard vers le renard. Personne n'était au courant de ses petites entrevues avec Barragan mais en voyant le regard si caractéristique de son acolyte, il était presque persuadé que celui-ci savait. Prêt à utiliser ce qu'il avait découvert pour l'ennuyer si besoin était, comme le sale gosse qu'il pouvait être. Il finit par laisser échapper un rire bas, et sa main vint ébouriffer les courtes mèches blanches.

- Non. Le jeu est terminé, fit le seigneur des lieux. Le silence retomba jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent à la porte de ses appartements. Prépare la salle de transformation. Demain je créerai un nouvel arrancar.  
- Oui, Aizen-sama ! chantonna Gin avant de s'éclipser aussi discrètement qu'il était venu.

Le lendemain, comme promis, il utilisa le Hogyoku sur un hollow. Mais pas n'importe lequel bien entendu. Et une fois la transformation terminée, il laissa Barragan découvrir son nouvel aspect et son corps. Tellement différent.

Le nouvel arrancar se désintéressa de lui. Du moins dans un premier temps. Il était bien trop occupé, tel un enfant, à se redécouvrir. Il profita également de son nouveau statut d'espada pour choisir ses fraccion et les faire transformer à leur tour. Cela l'amusa un temps. Puis il sentit un sentiment étrange s'emparer de ses entrailles. Quelque chose encore lui manquait, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi. Ce ne fut, que lorsqu'il croisa Aizen et que ce dernier laissa son regard errer dans sa direction qu'il comprit. Et se maudit.  
Le souvenir entêtant de cette chaleur et de ses moments passés, charnels, lui revinrent amplifié. Bien qu'il tenta d'ignorer et de les oublier, il dût bientôt se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'était pas parvenu à s'arrêter à temps. Lorsqu'il s'était fait la promesse que c'était la dernière fois, il était allé bien trop loin pour pouvoir faire marche arrière.

On ne pouvait pourtant pas dire qu'il était amoureux. Non, il n'y avait définitivement aucun trace d'amour, juste une attirance malsaine pour la chaleur et un début de haine de savoir que l'autre avait réussit le tour de force de vous enchainer à lui. Il tenta de compenser avec le corps d'un autre. Les arrancar faibles étaient légion et il avait cru pouvoir se satisfaire de leur chaleur. Mais, même après que l'une de ses propres fraccion ait accepté de jouer le jeu, il finit par la repousser sans avoir obtenu ce qu'il désirait. Il comprit finalement qu'une seule personne pouvait lui permettre de se sentir pleinement vivant.

Trouver Aizen et se débrouiller pour être seul avec lui ne fut pas chose compliquer. Le seigneur des lieux se baladait aléatoirement dans les couloirs de son palais pour s'assurer que ses troupes se tiennent tranquille pour la future bataille qui aurait lieu le mois prochain. Chose étrange, il ne parut pas vraiment surpris de le voir se dresser brusquement en travers de sa route, le visage peu avenant comme à son habitude.

- Je m'attendais à te voir plus tôt, avoua-t-il avec un léger sourire.  
- Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici alors.  
- Ça se pourrait. Que puis-je pour toi ?

Barragan siffla, agacé par un tel comportement. Sans que Sosuke ne réagisse, il réduit à néant la distance entre eux deux. Sa main vint se refermer sur le menton du shinigami, qu'il força à relever la tête. Le regard noir plongea dans celui noisette, et le hollow ne fut pas certain d'apprécier ce qu'il y lu.

- Navré, mais c'est terminé, fit simplement Aizen, avant de le repousser.  
- Quoi ?  
- Voyons… Tu voulais de la chaleur je t'ai prêté la mienne. Maintenant que tu en possèdes, la mienne est inutile.

L'espada haussa un sourcil, et le silence retomba entre les deux. Immobiles, ils se fixaient sans un mot. Puis, une lueur mauvaise traversa le regard du shinigami, avant qu'une fausse surprise se peigne sur ses traits.

- Ne me dit pas que tu m'as pris au sérieux ?

Barragan grogna, et se détourna pour faire demi-tour alors que résonnait dans son dos le rire d'Aizen.

Cette altercation eut au moins le mérite de doucher net toutes ses envies, et de faire gonfler un peu plus la haine qu'il pouvait porter à son successeur. En partant il se refit la promesse, un jour, de lui faire regretter de lui avoir accordé autant de pouvoir.

Parce qu'il était le roi,  
Parce qu'il était le dieu.

Il ne mourrait pas, ne pouvait mourir. Il était le temps, et il le pourchasserait jusqu'à sa fin. Par plaisir de le voir chuter lentement mais surement vers une fin certaine. C'était ce qu'il s'était dit oui.

Mais le temps avait passé, et une chose bien étrange s'était produite. A partir de ce jour, même s'il ne l'avait pas compris, les rôles s'étaient inversés. Et lorsqu'il combattit, dans cette ville, et qu'il périt, son dernier réflexe fut de tourner le regard vers cet homme qui lui avait tout pris. Aizen le regardait, bien sûr. Il avait toujours eu son regard posé sur lui. Lorsqu'il lança, par rage, sa hache dans sa direction, il se détourna. C'était terminé.

Aizen était désormais le dieu.  
L'immortel.  
Celui qui avait vaincu le temps.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu :3!


End file.
